


Reverse

by Pantheria



Series: Rewind [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheria/pseuds/Pantheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all sessions end well..</p><p> </p><p>Note: This has been abandoned maybe 1day I'll rewrite this & finish the other 3 chapters :u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

Sometimes not everything returns to what it was. A miracle can only stretch so far. Injuries can only be repaired to a certain extent.

Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice.

 

Sometimes, a group of players become successful. They win their game, and consequently reap the spoils. But sometimes, the game is corrupted. This can occur from many events; the interference of another session, or the prototyping of the first guardian of a planet. And for one session with four players, the latter occurred.

It had disastrous results.

 

The game ended. The players returned to their lives, now unburdened by the threat of SBURB. Of course, they had no memory of the events that occurred within the game; such is the after-effect of the Scratch. 

The Heir of Breath returned to live with his father.

The Witch of Space returned to her island.

The Seer of Light returned to live with her drunken mother.

This was the trio, the winners of a better fate.

As another had to bear the weight of the scratch.

The quartet had to survive.

And only one member,

One god tier,

Has the ability to protect them all.

The Knight of Time.

 

A human of the male gender walks down a nondescript street in a nondescript suburb. His task, to purchase more packets of cake mix (Betty Crocker takes all) for his guardian. A simple one, but one that needs to be done..  
His chosen path will lead him over a busy intersection. This shouldn’t be a problem, as there are traffic lights and pedestrian crossings for people such as he.

He waits at the traffic light impatiently, as it was stubbornly staying green and not changing to allow him to cross. Finally, the light swaps to green and he begins to walk over the road. 

Halfway across the gap, his reverie is interrupted by the squealing of brakes. His head turns and is met with the sight of a speeding car (strange he’s all alone on the crossing) and his stride (Strider) falters and it nears and his body is trapped by the lights (puppet on loose strings) and it nears and comes closer

One foot impacts with the cement as it begins to swerve but too late its tooo close and its commig ng closetr

_**thump**_

_and it stops and below is the twisted body of an unidentified sfe youndg man afd slow lyyr his eyes opesn and thety focsue on r the skyyy_

_threers somerone thereee_

_in refd attiere_

_his ahds rest onf two turnsrtables_

_floatrign_

_his esys are shielde dby shadwes_

_his mout h opens as_

_with a sing le moti oen_

_the turnstalbes spin_

_‘Goodbye’_

_stooop w her are you giogn_

_Dave_

_**Rewind** _

A young man walks away from a crossing on an intersection. A speeding car had just braked in front of him, what a close call. He could have _died_ or something.


End file.
